


Beach

by dannovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Day At The Beach, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Gabriel is alive and with Sam, Jealous Dean, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannovak/pseuds/dannovak
Summary: Dean and Castiel enjoy a day at the beach.





	Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic on this platform and in English. TBH, first I wrote it in Portuguese and then translated (with the help of the Internet) into English. I hope at least you can understand the story. Please let me know if you like it. I'm at Tumblr as supernaturawls. And yes, I write "Cass".

“Cass, come on!” Dean complained at the bathroom door, anxious as a child waiting for a present.

Castiel was in the bathroom putting sunscreen lotion around for what seemed like forever. As he walked toward Dean, the blonde brightened, thinking they were ready to leave.

“Sunscreen on my back?” he asked, turning and handing the blue tube to the other. Dean looked at the smaller, incredulous face.

“I thought we were ready.” He said, taking the lotion.

“No, we are not.”

Dean was impatient. He put some of the product in his hands and began spreading it across the other's back, feeling his firmness. He did not notice when he began to run his fingers all over Castiel's back. His fingers came and went, spreading the white liquid.

“That bothers a little, it's so sticky ...” Castiel said. Dean nodded, as if the other could see from behind. He ran his hands down to the waistband of his dark navy blue swimwear, letting his fingers in. “Dean, what are you doing?”

He pulled Cass toward him, touching his body. The scent of his hair came through his nostrils, making him take a deep breath and lean his head against the other. Castiel's scent was good no matter what Dean noticed. He wanted to mix his scent with his forever. They were even better together even in this.

“You know what? If you want, we can stay right here.” Castiel said, shifting his hips to fit Dean's, taunting Winchester.  
  
“No. The beach is waiting for us.” He replied, moving away. He wanted to stay in the room, enjoying the time with his beloved, but he had waited for that trip for months, he wanted to go as soon as possible. He went to the bedroom window closing it, and looking once more at the beach in front of him, more and more anxious. Castiel was wearing a black shorts with beach-style flowers in the same color as his navy blue swimwear. He put on a white shirt, put his new glasses on his head, and slipped on his last-minute slippers, for he had forgotten to take them. Dean felt lucky to have Castiel at his side. He did not like to think about the time it took him to admit it to himself and to the other, because he always thought he could be happy that way too soon.

“Dean, let's go.” Castiel was waiting for him at the door of the room.

“Oh, of course.” He woke up from his thoughts and left. Before closing the door, he held Castiel's face and gave him a chaste kiss, making him blush. They were not yet so accustomed to showing affection in public, that always left Castiel ashamed.

They left the hotel and crossed the street. Without realizing it, they were holding each other by the little finger. Anyone who looked, could see the care they had. On the way, they bought two coconut waters, one for each. This had been Castiel's favorite drink ever since he'd discovered it.

Before moving from the boardwalk to the sand, Dean pulled off his slippers. He liked to feel the sand on his feet. As soon as the soles of his feet touched the hot sand, he felt that warm sensation. It was not so hot, but rather warm. And on that beach, the sand was so soft that Dean was sure he only lost to the texture of the clouds. Or Cass's lips.

Castiel watched the look on Dean's face, pleased with the smile of his beloved. Lately Dean's smile was frequent, and Cass knew that was one of the reasons. He would do his best to keep that. This was paradise for him, and he would do his best to stay there.

The beach was not crowded, there was only one group of friends doing exercises, and others enjoying the sun. They found two chairs and stood near them. Dean took off his shirt, opening his arms and feeling the wind coming from the sea.

“Oh, beach! I missed you so much!” He breathed in the characteristic scent the place exuded. He smiled then at Cass, who also took off his shirt. Cas smiled back, opening his shorts. Dean looked up, raising an eyebrow.

“Are you sure about that?”

“What?” He asked without understanding.

“Are you going to take off your shorts?”

“I do not want the mark on my legs.”

Dean shrugged, pretending he did not care, but he could not deny to himself that he would feel a twinge of jealousy in that situation. He sat down in his chair and then Cass did the same.

“Ok Cass, let's take a picture.”

“Now, that I've taken off my clothes?”

“It's nothing, I'm going to send it to Sam.”

“Then fine. But try to make sure my swimwear does not show up.”

“Why? It's Sam!”

“It's not for Sam, it's Gabriel. I know my brother, he'll cut the picture and make God knows what.”

Dean pulled out his cell phone and smiled sideways at the camera. Cass smiled coyly, holding the coconut in her hand. They took the picture and Dean sent it to his brother with the caption "we're having a lot of fun here!". Soon after he got back "that cool, mister beach and coconut man!"

"You're right, Gabriel is with him.” he said to Cass. Then he received another message. "Dean, did you asked him yet?" He chose not to respond by storing his cell phone.

He noticed that a dark haired skin man came from them, the kind that seemed to be on the beach every day. Tanned skin, firm muscles that did not shake as he ran, and the safety of wearing a white trunks. He did not like the stranger's gaze toward Castiel. He fixed his posture on the chair, hoping he'd pass it by. Cass was still enjoying her coconut water as he watched the waves crashing on the edge of the sea.

“Good Morning!” The man said, looking at Dean at a glance and then concentrating his gaze on Cass. “Me and my friends need two more people on the volleyball team and we want to know if you guys come and join us.”

Cass looked naive and excited.

“I think we can go, right, Dean?” He asked.

“Actually, I think we're busy here.” Dean put his hand on Cass's thigh in an unobtrusive manner, holding even with a little force.

 The stranger looked at Cass, as if to confirm something. He continued with a confused expression.

“You do not want to put sunscreen on me, baby?”

“Oh, that's true”. Cass answered, beginning to understand what had happened there.

The man who was standing then realized that he was not welcome in the situation.

“Ok. Sorry for messing up.” He rolled his eyes.

Cass then took the tube and started to put on Dean's back. When the other was far enough away not to hear, he asked.

“Dean, are you jealous?"

“What? Me? No, I just remembered I was without protection.”

“Oh, okay. I will pretend to believe.” Cass laughed out loud, and Dean laughed, turning his back on his boyfriend.

“I'm sorry, Cass. Maybe I overreacted. But I do not want my skin to burn. We'll still have a great night ahead.”


End file.
